Mine or Yours?
by The Awesome Frost Ninja
Summary: Tsukishima has always enjoyed getting on the King's nerves. But after figuring out what the King could not, he's decided to have a little fun and has cooked up a sneaky scheme that involves none other than Karasuno's strongest decoy, Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Haikyuu!'**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Unfortunately Sugawara's warning didn't come quick enough as Hinata accidently rammed into Tsukishima after attempting to spike.<p>

Hinata and Tsukishima landed on the floor with the two of them looking in an intimate position. Tsukishima was in a sort of push up position over Hinata, whom was flushing red in embarrassment. Yamaguchi just screeched his friend's name with second-hand embarrassment as Tanaka and Nishinoya both started rolling on the floor laughing and they even threw in a few comments before Daichi glared them down as if to say 'shut up'.

Neither Hinata nor Tsukishima had time to react as Kageyama physically threw Tsukishima off Hinata and pulled Hinata back unto his feet and started barking at him, "What are you? Some kind of idiot!? Watch where you're going!"

Hinata recovered from his embarrassment and was attempting to argue back as he started his own rant to defend himself against the setter. Tsukishima rubbed the arm where Kageyama had grabbed him. Now he understood why Hinata would rub his head for minutes after receiving the death grip.

Tsukishima was about to get back up when he saw something that was unmistakeable. It only lasted for a moment but Kageyama had looked him with a glare that he had not ever seen from him before. The rest of practice had gone as normal as it got, until it was just him and Kageyama left in the gym because they were the unlucky pair that had to the rest of the equipment back when everyone else had gone to the locker room.

Tsukishima wouldn't have cared and might have made fun of the King, but instead it was Kageyama that continued to glare at him. It was as if Kageyama was trying to threaten him, but it didn't intimidate Tsukishima at all. It wasn't until they got to the locker room that he stopped glaring at him. And the cause of the reason why was practically bouncing around in front of him. And it was just the fact that Hinata was loud, but it was more because of the hidden softness behind Kageyama's eyes.

It wasn't that he purposely payed close attention to it, but Tsukishima knew that once he saw it that it couldn't be unseen. It made Tsukishima realise what all of Kageyama's not so hidden stares and glances directed toward Hinata were all about. He originally thought it was out of habit since during a game Kageyama would always watch and accurately set it into the palm of Hinata's hand for their freak set, but that wasn't it.

Tsukishima knew that Kageyama didn't even realise what he was doing, but that didn't surprise Tsukishima because to him, Kageyama may have been a genius setter and the solitary King of the court, but outside volleyball he was an idiot.

He didn't even need his glasses to see what was unfolding right in front of him; he never really had proof until now. It was something so terribly human that even the King couldn't escape. Tsukishima smirked as he muttered to himself, "So the King has chosen himself a queen."

"What was that, Tsuki?" Yamaguchi asked making Tsukishima snap back into reality.

"Nothing, let's go." Tsukishima couldn't help but smirk to himself. Normally he wouldn't care nor medal in such affairs, but he saw it better as an opportunity because it made him wonder; what would the King do if he, a commoner, were to steal his queen?

* * *

><p>Another day of practice was done everyone was heading to the lockers. Kageyama had gone to put a broom away and Hinata was left standing alone in the gym drinking from his water bottle. Hinata was about to take another sip of water when the bottle was taken from his hands.<p>

"You don't mind if I borrow this for a second, do you?" Hinata didn't even have time to answer as Tsukishima took a long swig from Hinata's water bottle.

Hinata immediately started to try and get his bottle back as he began to complain, "Tsukishima! C'mon, that's mine! Give it back!" Tsukishima effortlessly evaded Hinata as he just lifted the bottle above his head where Hinata couldn't reach.

Tsukishima still kept it up until he saw Kageyama walk back in and noticed the display, so Tsukishima began his phase one of his new scheme.

Hinata leapt up and snatched it back as soon as Tsukishima lowered his arm.

"You know, your receiving was terrible today. I could teach you a thing or two to get better."

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow at lunch, meet me outside the gym, that's where you normally practice, right? See ya." Tsukishima was then gone quickly after that leaving Hinata standing with a confused look on his face.

"….Ok?" Hinata had no idea what had just happened, but it was definitely one of the strangest things to have ever happened to him.

"What was that all about?" Kageyama finally walked over to Hinata.

"Tsukishima said he wanted to practice with me tomorrow at lunch."

Kageyama immediately sneered, "He what? Why?"

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know. He just stole my water bottle just a second before he said that. Maybe he wanted to be nice for a change." Hinata also thought to himself that maybe it was just a plan so Tsukishima could make fun of his size and do something mean in that fashion, but other than that, it didn't really faze him.

But Kageyama on the other hand thought very differently. He suspected that something lied deeper into it. It was Tsukishima they were talking about. He was most likely up to something. Kageyama mentally shook his head. _'Why am I worrying myself about this? It's only Tsukishima! And wait….what is wrong with me!? Why am I worrying so much about that dumbass?'_

A sudden yell interrupted his train of thoughts. "I'm going to beat you to the lockers!" Hinata zoomed out of the gym.

"Oi!" Kageyama instantly went after him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tsukki?" Yamaguchi decided to break the long yet still comfortable silence as they kept up their short pace of walking.<p>

Tsukishima exhaled, "Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want to be doing this? It does sound awfully mean and what if something goes wrong?" Yamaguchi was the only other person aside from himself that knew of his plan. He knew Yamaguchi wouldn't say anything to anyone else, but Yamaguchi still had his concerns.

Tsukishima sighed, "I know what I'm doing, I think this as a favour to the both of them. And besides…" Tsukishima stopped and grinned, " It's either the King claims his queen or he has to watch him fall for someone else."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Other chapters will be longer than this one, but this is so the plot is established cause then we can get to the real fun next chapter. ;)_

**Like it so far? Want more? Please Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own 'Haikyuu!'**

**A/N: In bigger news no more large timeskips, well, I should say that they will balance out better now. I know the first chapter was a bit choppy with that, but that was just to establish Tsukishima finding out. Now we're getting down to the real stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you to all that reviewed or favourited or followed this story. Thank you for all the support. **

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rang and suddenly Hinata became anxious. It made him wonder if Tsukishima was actually serious about practicing, but all second thoughts vanished as he saw Tsukishima standing outside the gym with a volleyball.<p>

"Hey Tsukishima!" Hinata ran over to him and looked around. "Where's Yamaguchi?"

Tsukishima was silent for a moment before he answered, "He decided to stay inside his classroom for lunch today."

"So it's just the two of us?"

"It seems so."

It wasn't that Hinata and Yamaguchi were particularly good friends with each other, but he would've liked it better if he were there. The awkward silence lingered making them both uncomfortable. Hinata nervously laughed because that's all he really could do in that situation.

Tsukishima let out an annoyed sighed. "Are we doing this or not?"

Hinata immediately straightened up, "Yeah."

It didn't take long for Hinata to turn back into his normal blabbering self. He wasn't getting worse, but he wasn't improving either. It either hit him in the face or went sideways.

"Ready?"

Before Hinata had a chance to reply Tsukishima spiked it toward him. Hinata thought it was a miracle for a moment as the ball rebounded off his arms and was going back, however, the miracle was turned into a disaster as the ball went back and smacked into Tsukishima's face.

Hinata screeched in panic as Tsukishima's fell backward unto the ground. Hinata started to repeat the word _'sorry'_ over and over again.

As Tsukishima eventually sat back up he looked ok, his glasses weren't broken, but he did have a large red mark across his forehead.

Hinata thought he was dead for sure. He half expected Tsukishima to spring back up and throw him over the gym while calling him a dumbass, but what actually happened next threw Hinata off guard.

"I know what you're doing wrong now." The statement was said bluntly.

Hinata just stared at him. No insult? No punch? No nothing? "Huh?"

Tsukishima stared back at him with the expression on his face saying, _'Are you that much of a moron that you no longer understand Japanese?' _as he repeated. "I know what you're doing wrong. Now are you going to help me up?"

Hinata help pull Tsukishima back up to his. Tsukishima was adjusting his glasses when he noticed the look on Hinata's face that looked like he was expecting impending doom. "What?"

Hinata flinched and nervously scratched the back of his head as he honestly replied, "Well, uh, I thought you were going to kill me because I hit you in the face."

Tsukishima exhaled. "No, that would require effort. And I would rather see this as an opportunity that you owe me."

"What do you want me to do?"

Tsukishima thought about it for a moment before replying back, "You'll actually be doing everyone a favour. During lunch break tomorrow, meet me in the library. I'm going to help you study."

"Ok?" Hinata was completely aware that Tsukishima had just insulted his intelligence, but Tsukishima asked him to study as a favour? He was using a favour in his favour? Now his brain hurt.

Hinata was extremely with confused with Tsukishima. Hinata knew Tsukishima didn't like to put in too much effort unlike their teammates and he could be very rude. He was even rude to Yamaguchi, someone who was the person closest to him. But now Tsukishima was almost being nice. Perhaps this was how Tsukishima really was, but to Hinata it seemed genuine. Maybe Tsukishima could actually be nice.

"When you're receiving -….You might want to listen up because I don't like to explain things twice."

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts and eagerly nodded.

* * *

><p>Karasuno began to set up ready for their afternoon practice. The normal routine would be that Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi would get to the gym to see Hinata and Kageyama already stretching or running around, but when they walked in they only saw Kageyama setting the ball to himself.<p>

The three of them knew that Hinata and Kageyama would normally be like glue to one another during practice, so it was odd to see one without the other.

Daichi was the first to ask, "Hey Kageyama, where's Hinata?"

Still concentrating on the ball Kageyama replied without taking his eyes off the ball, "I don't know, I haven't seen him." Sugawara could tell that Kageyama seemed annoyed about something, but he decided to leave him be for the moment.

The second years happened to walk in to overhear the question of Hinata's whereabouts.

"Don't worry. We just saw him a second ago." Ennoshita reassured as he got Tanaka to assist him with his stretching.

Nishinoya immediately nodded and backed it up, "Yeah, Shōyō is with Tsukishima."

Kageyama fumbled the ball at that mention of Hinata with Tsukishima of all people. He held the ball in his hands, if he applied any more pressure it probably would've popped.

"Tsukishima and Hinata?" Sugawara voiced the question they all wondered in that moment. "They're actually spending time together?"

"I know, weird right?" Tanaka nodded. "They actually looked like they were getting along too."

During the conversation Sugawara couldn't help but notice that Kageyama was scowling. He was about to finally ask if he was alright, but that was until Yamaguchi, Hinata and Tsukishima came walking in.

"So if I go all like '_eieh!'_, Then I can pull it off?"

Tsukishima felt a migraine coming, "I have no idea what it means, but if that's how you understood it then yes, I already told you that I don't like explaining things twice."

Hinata began to jump around joyously. Tsukishima didn't know anyone could deal with him every day. He was way too hyperactive, something that he was basically the opposite of.

"In a way you just did." Yamaguchi cheekily smiled at his taller friend.

Tsukishima stopped and stared at him. "Shut up, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi quietly laughed to himself before replying back, "Yes Tsukki."

Tsukishima couldn't help but smirk as he saw Kageyama's face as he walked in, he purposely walked pass Kageyama and whispered only loud enough for Kageyama to hear, "Is it fun to know that you're losing?"

Kageyama just gawped at him. Kageyama didn't understand what he meant.

"Alright, everyone's here, it's time to start practice!" Daichi announced.

They ran through the normal drills of setting and spiking, but once they got into the receiving drills is when they got a surprise. Normally Hinata would receive two balls out of five, but that day in practice he got double his average.

"Nice work Hinata!" Sugawara praised.

"Hey, good work." It went so silent in the gym that they could probably hear a pin drop. They all wondered if they heard correctly. Did Tsukishima seriously just give praise? And to Hinata? Praise from Sugawara was one thing, but Tsukishima?

Hinata was even shocked but he quickly had the largest grin on his face. "Thanks Tsukishima." Maybe he was right about him after all.

'_Good work'_? That wasn't like Tsukishima at all, unless that was his own way of giving himself a pat on the back because he helped Hinata, but the fact that he also practiced with Hinata was also so unlike Tsukishima. He was up to something involving Hinata and Kageyama didn't like it one little bit.

Kageyama instantly hit Hinata across the head, "Don't go thinking that you've perfected receiving, you still need to improve since you still suck."

Hinata's grin turning into a frown as he instantly tried to bite back, "I didn't think it was perfect to begin with, you turd!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you're still a dumbass." His superiority complex was kicking in.

Hinata gritted his teeth at the insult. "I'm not a dumbass! You're the dumbass, dumbass!"

Daichi finally intervened. "Oi! The two of you better stop it now or I'll sit the both of you out for the rest of practice!" The two became silent. Hinata and Kageyama would fight as a normal occurrence but this Daichi just had enough and he wasn't too impressed. The two had a lingering tension, but it quickly dissipated when it wasn't even two minutes later that Hinata was jumping around in Kageyama's face continuously asking for a toss. To the members of Karasuno it was just a known fact that the two of them would always bounce back from a fight very quickly.

The rest of practice went smoothly. They were packing up when Kageyama overheard Tanaka talking.

"So does anyone know what was up with Tsukishima? Usually he has no respect but he actually encouraged Hinata today." Tanaka made sure that he kept his voice down so Tsukishima wouldn't hear him.

Nishinoya shrugged, "I have no idea, but it's freaking me out."

Sugawara joined into the conversation. "Perhaps Tsukishima has warmed up to him. People can change." Sugawara always kept a positive outlook as best he could and as much as Kageyama respected Sugawara, he couldn't agree with him.

Kageyama snorted and glared at Tsukishima at the other side of the court. He hadn't changed. _'He's still a conceited dic-'_

"Wow Kageyama, your face is really scary right now." It took him a moment to register that Hinata was standing in front of him. As a normal he grabbed his Hinata's head with his death grip.

"Hey, ow! Ow! Ow! OWW!"

Kageyama eventually let go and Hinata rubbed his head quietly muttering to himself. Hinata didn't complain because he knew that by saying stuff like that to Kageyama was like a death sentence, but he kept doing it anyway.

Kageyama couldn't contain it anymore. Tsukishima was on the other side of the court and he needed to tell him. "Hinata."

Hinata, knowing that he sounded serious, looked up in response while he continued to rub his head.

Kageyama wanted to word it right. "What's going on with you and him?" It still sounded strange, but it was close enough.

Hinata gave him a strange look. "Who?" He looked around to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima talking and asked,"Tsukishima?"

Kageyama's face returned to the same scary face that he previously had. Hinata suddenly felt a pressure that he needed to quickly explain himself, "Tsukishima just gave me a few tips so I could receive better."

Kageyama crossed his arms as his face was slowly getting less scary. "And the way he's acting doesn't seem odd to you?"

Getting more comfortable with Kageyama's normal face muttered an answer back, "A little, I guess. Why?"

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. "He's planning on doing something bad."

Hinata gasped. "HUH!? Really? What is he planning?" The first thing Hinata thought when he heard 'planning on doing something bad', all he could imagine was Tsukishima holding a magnifying glass and using the sun rays to set ants on fire like on an anime he saw. _'That would be evil.'_ Hinata thought to himself.

Kageyama was entirely sure, he was stumped. "I don't know. I know it's something though."

"Oh! I get it now!" Hinata looked like he was hit with a sudden epiphany. "You're jealous."

Kageyama could've swore his heart stopped, "W-what?" Why was his heart stopping? Why did he care? What was happening to him?

"You're jealous that Tsukishima is finally being kinda nice to people but he's still mean to you."

His thoughts drained away. "What?!" He repeated the word but in a whole new tone of disbelief and anger.

Hinata tried to reassuringly pat him on the back, "Don't worry. Maybe if you're nice to him first, it'll be returned."

Kageyama shook him off, "If you think that-ugh! So you seriously think that Tsukishima is actually being nice just because he can?" To Kageyama that question only had one answer, but Hinata proved him wrong.

"I actually do." It was the truth, even though the definition of nice was extremely stretched. Hinata had to admit that after spending his lunch practicing with Tsukishima it definitely made him, even if it he didn't before, respect him to some degree. And he understood that it was strange for Tsukishima to be doing all this, but why would he be a slightly nicer version of himself for any bad reason? It just didn't make sense to him.

Kageyama just stared at Hinata, before he could say anything else, the devil himself was about to walk out of the gym with Yamaguchi, but before he did he yelled out, "Oi Shrimpy, don't forget about tomorrow."

Kageyama knew he definitely saw Tsukishima smirk and it was directed to him and not Hinata. Kageyama turned back to Hinata, "What's that all about?"

Hinata couldn't meet Kageyama's gaze. "I owe him a favour so I asked him what he wanted me to do and…well," Hinata laughed to himself. "He basically said I would be doing everyone a favour if I got smarter so tomorrow I'm study with him during our lunch break tomorrow."

Hinata was spending another day with Tsukishima. Kageyama wanted to yell at him to not go near Tsukishima and to instead spend his lunch break with him, but he didn't because he was haunted by his own question. _'Why do I care so much about what Hinata does?'_

"Hinata. Kageyama. C'mon we need to lock up." Sugawara called. Hinata nodded and started semi skipping out with Kageyama trailing behind him. As soon as they were out of the gym, Kageyama stopped in his tracks as he watched Hinata as he kept walking away from him. It felt to Kageyama that he was doing that a lot recently, and all because of the devil with glasses.

"Kageyama, are you alright? I've noticed you haven't quite been yourself today." Sugawara put a hand on his shoulder.

_No._ "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though." Kageyama didn't know what to tell him.

Sugawara sighed, but then quickly smiled, "Ok, but when you're ready to talk, I'm always here, alright?"

Of course Sugawara saw right through him. Kageyama internally smiled, leave it to Sugawara to be the worried mother hen. Kageyama gave a small nod before Sugawara headed off. Kageyama really did appreciate it, but how could he tell it to someone else if he didn't know what it was himself?

* * *

><p>As soon as Kageyama got home he threw himself unto his bed. It wasn't that he did anything particularly physically straining, but mentally he was. The fact that Hinata was hanging out with Tsukishima, even though he hated to admit it, but it really did bother him. But he couldn't figure out why. Kageyama was lying on his back staring at the ceiling when a sudden voice dominated his thoughts.<p>

"_You're jealous.". _

Kageyama put a hand over his chest and his hand clasped his shirt. What was that feeling? Why was it like that? It was overwhelming. How could that idiot cause that feeling in his chest? Kageyama rolled over unto his stomach and pressed his face into his pillow as if to hide from his own confusion and thoughts.

"_Is it fun to know that you're losing?"_

What was he losing? Hinata? Kageyama shook his head. Why was everything suddenly about Hinata?

Kageyama grumbled into his pillow, "Stupid moron. Why am I worrying about you so much?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In which Kageyama is oblivious…but not for long ;)**

**Like it and want more? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Haikyuu!'**

**A/N: Sorry for a shorter chapter, but don't worry, next chapter will be much longer.**

**T****hank you all that favourited or followed or reviewed.**

* * *

><p><em>Tick. Tick. Tick.<em>

That was all Kageyama could hear, and it just continued to get louder and louder. Doing any work was out of the question. The only thing he could think was the fact that it would soon be lunch break. And what was happening during that lunch break? Tsukishima and Hinata were going to 'study'. Damn Tsukishima! What was he up too!?

_Tick. Tick. BRIIINNG!_

Kageyama was so close to snapping his pen.

* * *

><p>He kept repeating to himself, <em>'I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.'<em> Kageyama decided that he needed a milk. Kageyama slammed his finger on the button as his mini milk carton popped down. As soon as he grabbed it he couldn't help but viciously stab the straw into the hole as he imagined Tsukishima's head.

Kageyama couldn't stop thinking of the fact that Hinata would be at the library with Tsukishima. With that thought in his mind Kageyama slurped down his milk as inhumanly as anyone could ever possibly drink milk. He crushed the now empty box in his hand and he shoved it into the trash can.

Kageyama was about to stomp away before he heard a sudden voice calling out to him. "PSST! Kageyama!"

At first he thought it was his imagination before he heard it again, "Kageyama!"

He turned around again to see Nishinoya and Tanaka ducking around the corner beckoning at him to come toward them. What did they want?

"What are you doing?" Kageyama didn't know if he should've asked, but the question came out regardless.

"We saw Tsukishima and Hinata going to the library, together!" Tanaka blurted out. Kageyama remembered that Nishinoya and Tanaka both thought that it was strange as well.

Nishinoya nodded as he continued, "It was just the two of them! Yamaguchi is eating with other classmates today, so they're alone together!"

Kageyama felt the itch to burst into the library and take Hinata away from Tsukishima growing, but then he realised something, "Do you think Tsukishima's up to something?"

Tanaka didn't even have to think, he just shrugged. "We have no idea."

Kageyama was annoyed of how carefree Tanaka sounded. It was Tsukishima they were talking about and it involved Hinata. Why was no one as concerned as he was? Hinata was their teammate too.

"But we can find out." Nishinoya added. "So do you want to come or not?" Nishinoya and Tanaka grinned.

Kageyama tilted his head, "To do what?"

"To spy with us."

* * *

><p>Kageyama rationalized with himself that it wasn't stalking, it was just a friendly concern, even though he was hiding behind a bookshelf pretending he was looking for a book when he was actually watching Hinata from a far with his two senpai's diving shelf to shelf pretending to be like ninjas.<p>

Nishinoya pulled out his small binoculars from his pocket. He and Tanaka shared them by looking through one lens each.

Tsukishima was gradually leaning his head closer to Hinata's. To anyone else they would register the closeness to be that of a couple, but Hinata didn't seem to care or notice.

"He's getting awfully close." Nishinoya whispered, but instantly quieted down as the three listened in to the conversation.

"You times it by three, you don't divide it."

Hinata whined as he slammed his head unto the desk. "I can't do it! It's too hard!"

Tsukishima stared back at him. "It's only the first question." Tsukishima didn't know why he made himself sound so surprised, it was Hinata he was attempting to tutor.

Hinata looked him directly in the eye before he complained once again, "But it's math!" Hinata was about to make another whining sound, but Tsukishima quickly covered Hinata's mouth with his hand.

"You're being too loud; do you want to be kicked out?" Tsukishima sighed as he moved his hand away from Hinata's mouth. "Normally I wouldn't say this, but what about we just don't worry about this today and go practice with the volleyball again or something."

"What!? Really?" Hinata's sudden smile turned into a confused expression and Hinata even tilted his head. "But I thought by doing this it was returning a favour?"

Tsukishima smirked as leant his head just inches away from Hinata. "Oh don't worry, they're other ways you can pay me back that I have in mind."

Before Nishinoya and Tanaka even had the chance to react, Kageyama accidently knocked a few books from a shelf. Tsukishima and Hinata's attention was automatically drawn to the sudden noise. Luckily, Tanaka and Nishinoya tackled Kageyama down before they could've been seen.

"C'mon shrimp." Tsukishima grabbed Hinata by his arm and began to lead him out as Hinata countered back,

"Hey don't call me tha-….." Hinata stopped in his tracks and by doing this, Tsukishima let go of his arm.

Tsukishima looked sincere as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

Hinata looked back up to Tsukishima and smiled, shaking off whatever thought that had crossed his mind, "It's nothing, let's go!"

"What was up with that?" Nishinoya wondered as watched Hinata and Tsukishima leave.

"I don't know, we're just lucky we didn't get caught." Tanaka looked directly at Kageyama as he said that. Kageyama just frowned as he picked up the books and placed them back on the shelf.

The trio made their way back out in the hall as Tanaka spotted Tsukishima and Hinata vanishing down a corridor. "There they are!"

"C'mon, before we lose sight of them!" Nishinoya was about to run out the down the hall until he was halted by the familiar voice of their captain.

"Lose sight of who, might I ask?" Nishinoya and Tanaka turned around to see Daichi glaring down at them. Of course he already knew the answer to the question from the look on his face.

Tanaka nervously laughed and attempted to lighten his mood, "Hey Daichi, how are you today?" It didn't work.

Daichi continued his stone look on his face. He was not amused. It was like his face drilled the truth out of them with one look.

Tanaka tried to talk back, and he ended up stuttering, "B-B-But T-Tsukishima-"

"I don't care what he did, what he does during his lunch break is his business. And if he wants to hang out with Hinata we need to respect that. If it's not interfering with the club, then it doesn't matter. Don't stalk them!" Daichi scolded. Nishinoya and Tanaka clung to each other in fear.

Sugawara put a hand on Daichi's shoulder, it calmed him down, but they knew it was a temporary fix. But the duo counted their lucky stars that Sugawara was also there with Daichi. "You two just stay out of trouble now, ok?"

_Two? _

Both Tanaka and Nishinoya looked around themselves to see Kageyama was nowhere to be seen.

The two mentally shrieked. _'He ditched us!'_

* * *

><p>He knew he was probably going to hear a lot later from his senpai's but at the time, Kageyama really didn't care. It was their own faults that they weren't quick enough to catch up to them. He only wanted to witness how they were practicing so he could possibly mock it later. That's what he chose to believe.<p>

He stayed close to the wall as he could distantly hear Hinata's voice, he couldn't quite make out what Hinata was saying and by the time he got close enough to hear Hinata had stopped talking as Tsukishima got annoyed and asked, "Do you ever shut up?"

Kageyama peeked around the corner to see Hinata as he pouted at Tsukishima. Hinata got into position, ready to receive the ball, but Tsukishima shook his head.

"You're not straightening your arms out enough."

Kageyama actually had to agree with Tsukishima, for once. Hinata proceeded to make his arms look like an uncomfortable sort of angle.

"No. Let me show you." Tsukishima stood behind Hinata and grabbed his arms from behind and straightened them out properly. He whispered into Hinata's ear, "It's like this."

Hinata's face burned red. He gulped before he replied back. "R-right. Thanks."

Kageyama forced himself from the sight. None of it was right, why was Tsukishima being like this? And to Hinata, the one he- what was Hinata to him? His mind was jumbled.

He could still clearly hear Hinata's voice. "I'm going to get a drink! I'll be back in the minute!"

It was a moment of silence before Kageyama heard something that he didn't expect. "I know you're there. You can come out, he's gone."

* * *

><p>Kageyama immediately went to face Tsukishima. He had wanted to do it for a while, but he knew it was time to confront Tsukishima. Kageyama knew that whatever was going on, it still boiled down to the fact the Tsukishima was the source. Tsukishima had a smirk plastered on his face and Kageyama planned to tear it down.<p>

"You may have everybody else fooled, but you can't fool me. I know that you've been up to something."

Tsukishima's smirk remained as he mockingly asked, "Up to something?" He let out a puff of laughter. "And what is it that I am up to?"

Kageyama folded his arms and continued to shot a violent glare, "You know damn well what I mean. What you're pulling with Hinata. Like what you just did before. You think I don't see what you're up to?"

Tsukishima remained unintimidated by Kageyama as he replied smugly, "Well do you know what I see? I see a jealous king."

"What?"

Tsukishima actually laughed before he replied, "Do you really still not see it? It's written all over face. You're jealous of me spending time with Hinata."

There it was again, that heart stopping feeling that overwhelmed him. Hinata's words clearly echoed through him once more, _"You're jealous."_

"N-No. I don't…." Or did? But if he was jealous, that would mean…

Tsukishima saw the confusion washing over Kageyama and he was enjoying every single second of it. "Is the King at a loss of words?"

If Kageyama wasn't held up with his inner conflict he would've already yelled at Tsukishima for calling him 'King'. Tsukishima let out a deep exhale that was heavy with content.

"So how does it feel to lose to a commoner like myself?"

Kageyama finally looked back up to him. "What do you mean?" Deep down he knew what he was going to say, but he didn't want to hear it.

Tsukishima sneered as the words fell from his lips, "You've lost, King. You didn't act in time. And now, Hinata's mine."

Kageyama didn't have to think as he grabbed Tsukishima by the shirt and pinned him against the side of the gym. "And this was your plan from the beginning? To take Hinata! He isn't yours to take!"

Tsukishima still remained calm, but he yelled back. "And he isn't yours to claim, not anymore at least."

In the frustration and heat of the moment Kageyama was about to punch Tsukishima out, but he froze at the sound of Hinata's voice.

"Kageyama?! What are you doing!?" Hinata was at their side in a matter of seconds.

Kageyama's fist dropped down at the sound of Hinata's voice, but he wanted so badly to punch. Kageyama was hoping that Hinata's cowardice was going to stop him from trying to interfere. He was wrong.

Hinata stood as tall as a short person could and demanded, "Kageyama! Stop!"

Even though it was Hinata and he had calmed him down, the anger was crawling its way back up and Kageyama's voice was still enraged, "No! He's been manipulating you! Can't you see it!? Are you really that stupid!?" Kageyama was seeing red.

Hinata took a step back, Kageyama was scary. And it wasn't like if he had a funny look to his face during practice. Hinata was genuinely scared and had real fear when he looked at him. It wasn't the Kageyama he knew. Why was he acting this way?

"Kageyama, you're scaring me! Please just stop!" Hinata yelled. Kageyama could hear Hinata, and he could hear his distress. And it was enough for him to let go of Tsukishima, but the anger remained.

He refused to even look at Hinata as he turned to storm off, he didn't want to see Hinata's disappoint or fear that he had caused, but Hinata couldn't take a hint and was trying to go after him. Tsukishima tried to stop him, but Hinata brushed him off and persisted.

"Kageyama wait! What just happened?"

Kageyama kept walking as he growled."Leave me alone."

Still, Hinata kept trying. "You can't just pull something like that and not tell me why! I leave for five minutes and you're going all crazy on Tsukishima."

"Go away, Hinata."

Hinata refused to give in. "Please talk to-would you please just stop for a second!"

"I said leave me alone!" Kageyama instantly turned and knocked Hinata down. Kageyama realised what he had done and was instantly filled with regret. Kageyama's residual anger died once seeing the look on Hinata's face. Hinata tried to keep it neutral, but his voice told a different story.

"I-If that's what you want. Fine!" Hinata had the strong façade on for two seconds before he had tears welling up. Hinata turned and ran the opposite way before his tears spilt over. Tsukishima even ran after him.

He had hurt the very same person he was trying to protect. And why had he hurt him? Because of jealously? It was no excuse and Kageyama knew it. He knew he just broke something that he didn't know if he could fix.

"What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jealously is an ugly beast people. And about 2 chapters left to go for this fanfic!**

**Like it? Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but hopefully it'll be worth it! Please enjoy!**

**Thank you all that reviewed, favourited, or followed. You guys rock! :D**

* * *

><p>Kageyama fell to his knees and he just sat down. Tsukishima shouldn't to have been the one to go after Hinata, he should have. This was his mistake and he needed to make it right. He may have not been good at social interactions, but regardless, Hinata was one of the very few he would call a friend. Whatever he was feeling or not, he needed to make it right.<p>

He went looking around the school and he couldn't find any sign of him. Just as he was losing hope he overheard Hinata's voice.

"I hate him! I really really hate that idiot Kageyama! I hate him!"

Kageyama felt like something had just got ripped out of his chest. It stung, but he figured that he deserved it, after what he did, that was his price that he had to pay. Kageyama turned and walked away. He was so numb that he didn't even feel the tear run down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Kageyama may have started the day hating Tsukishima, but he was going to end it by hating himself. The rest of his classes he had that day were just a blur. He was too absorbed in his own self-pity. He created a monster out of himself all because he couldn't handle jealously. And why he was so jealous, he was still figuring that out, but it didn't matter. The first person that accepted him, the first person was able to hit his tosses, the first person that he labelled as a friend hated him. He pressed his head further into his desk in misery.<p>

He knew that sooner or later that after his last lesson would be over and he would have to go to practice. And practice meant one thing and that was that he had to face Hinata, the very person he heard yell out that he hated him. Instead of bearing the pain and guilt, Kageyama decided to do something that he thought that he would never do.

* * *

><p>Hinata continued to spike the ball to the wall as it bounced back to him. He was the first to practice, he wanted to see Kageyama before everyone showed up, but he was nowhere to be seen. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came a few minutes after Hinata. The two of them were stretching as they both looked concerned at Hinata. Tsukishima told Yamaguchi what had happened, with Hinata's permission. They just watched as Hinata caught the ball and just held it and stood there.<p>

"Ah, the first years are already here."

Hinata turned around to see the third years had arrived at their usual time like clockwork. It wasn't a second longer before Nishinoya and Tanaka came barrelling in.

"Where is he?!"

"We know he's hiding! The traitor!"

Asahi was almost afraid to ask, but he did anyway. "Who?"

Tanaka and Nishinoya were about to yell a name before they noticed that Hinata was now standing just a few inches away from them and they had just Tsukishima was stretching with Yamaguchi to their left. Nishinoya and Tanaka both silently agreed to not mention any more about it while Hinata and Tsukishima were around.

"No one." They both replied in unison. Asahi and Hinata were left confused while Daichi and Sugawara had figured it out.

"Did you mean Kageyama?" Sugawara asked. "He said he had an emergency and had to miss practice, but I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow."

Tanaka and Nishinoya groaned until they heard a quiet but broken sound coming from Hinata.

"…_Oh_."

Without another word Hinata went to put the ball he had been practicing with back in the ball basket. The third and second years all exchanged looks to one another. Yamaguchi was surprisingly the first one to put a hand on Hinata's shoulder and ask, "Are you alright, Hinata?"

Hinata noticed the looks he was getting. He grinned as he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get ready for practice!" They may have not been a club for a long while, but they had all been with Hinata long enough to know that his smile was fake. It concerned them, but they knew they had to drop it because if Hinata was putting the effort to pretend nothing was wrong then he wasn't ready to talk about it.

Hinata was off during practice. He was doing fine when it came to practicing, but his energy seemed to disappear. He would hit the ball and say nothing. He didn't have his normal enthusiasm and contagious smile that everyone was secretly happy to always to see, but that day had nothing. It was like someone had turned off Hinata and set him unto auto pilot. The rest of practice was quiet and it seemed to go forever.

Practice finished and they all began to pack up everything. Hinata decided to just pick up the left over balls by himself on the other side of the court. Tsukishima tried to offer his help, but Hinata politely declined.

"Don't worry. It'll end up alright." Tsukishima's was uncharacteristically caring. Hinata nodded as he continued to pick up balls and place them back into the basket. Tsukishima sighed as he went back to help Yamaguchi pack away a net.

Both Sugawara and Daichi watched from a far with concern. "Should we do something?" Daichi asked Sugawara. Before Sugawara could reply, the pair saw Tanaka scoop up a ball and run over to Hinata. "What is he doing?"

"Oi Hinata, check this out." Tanaka threw the ball up into the air and spiked it toward the seemingly unsuspecting Nishinoya. Hinata was about to attempt to warn him, but he was too late. But suddenly Nishinoya swiftly turned around and received the ball. "Nice try Ryuu, but you can't catch me off guard!"

Hinata's eyes suddenly began to glow with admiration as he had the biggest smile on his face. "Nishinoya-senpai! That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"It's the libero's job to be aware of his surroundings, nothing catches me off guard!" Nishinoya replied smugly. Tanaka snorted as at that moment tripped Nishinoya. Both Tanaka and Hinata began to laugh, Nishinoya even laughed.

Daichi and Sugawara knew instantly that Nishinoya and Tanaka planned that to cheer up Hinata and it worked. Sugawara and Daichi smiled, they only wished that they had thought of that earlier during practice, but at least Hinata seemed like himself again.

Hinata was about to hop on his bike and leave for the day when Sugawara stopped him. "Hinata, I know I shouldn't pry into your business, but I can't help but ask if something has happened between you and Kageyama."

"I know why he left today, and it wasn't an emergency." Before Sugawara could ask about it, Hinata quickly got unto his bike and began to bike away as he said, "Good work today. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sugawara sighed; they were just as cryptic as each other.

_~Flashback….~_

"_I'm sorry but I have an emergency and I have to miss practice today." _

_Sugawara smiled, he could always tell if someone was lying, "I know you don't have an emergency, but I know you wouldn't want to miss practice unless it was for a big reason."_

_Kageyama held a guilty expression. Sugawara understood and decided to make a deal, "I'll tell everyone you had an emergency, but in return when I call you later I want no excuses. I want to know what's eating at you, you can't just keep it all inside; it'll tear you apart."_

_Sugawara was always too kind. "Thank you." Kageyama really did mean it._

* * *

><p>Kageyama was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he got his expected call from Sugawara. Kageyama told him everything, he didn't leave out a single detail. Sugawara just remained silent as he listened to Kageyama.<p>

"And that's why I wanted to miss practice."

Sugawara was silent as he gathered his thoughts. "Well, Kageyama, I think you should know that Hinata wasn't at all angry during practice, if anything I think he was upset that you weren't there."

Kageyama sat up and asked with disbelief, "What?"

Sugawara continued, "I highly doubt that he hates you. If he did, he would've been glad you weren't there." The stinging in his chest stopped, Kageyama didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He felt a wave of relief, Hinata didn't actually hate him.

"But if he doesn't hate me then why did he say that he did?"

The way Kageyama had asked his question just reminded how socially unaware Kageyama was. "I know you heard Hinata yell that he hated you, but you also didn't hear anything else he said and he never said it to your face. Sometimes people say and do things that they don't mean, like when you pushed Hinata."

Kageyama flinched at twinge of regret that washed over him once again. Sugawara continued to talk, "But I would say that your best bet would be to actually talk to Hinata and apologize. And you should probably apologize to Tsukishima too."

"What!? Why?" Kageyama wondered if Sugawara actually listened to the part when he mentioned that Tsukishima had planned it so he would get jealous. "He's the one that caused this!"

"While I agree that Tsukishima's intentions to begin with were wrong and he can be….difficult, your actions were your own." Sugawara was right. "And if you were at practice today you would see that he actually really does care about Hinata, even if it started with the fact of wanting to annoy you." Kageyama knew that the more he pushed Hinata away, the more he was leading him to Tsukishima.

"And besides, someone has to be the one to step up and make the peace." Sugawara was right again. "It's getting late. Remember to get some rest, we have morning practice tomorrow."

"Wait, before you go, I have one last question, why did I feel so jealous?" Kageyama hoped that Sugawara knew because he still didn't have a clue.

Sugawara knew exactly why after Kageyama had explained everything, but Sugawara knew that if he still didn't know, he knew he couldn't tell him, but he could give him a hint. "I think that's something you need to figure out, Kageyama. You should probably ask yourself, would you really be ok if Hinata got together with someone that wasn't you."

Together? As in together-together? "Thank you for listening to me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I've said this once and I'll say it again, if you ever need to talk, I'm always here. Oh and Kageyama. Good luck." And with that Sugawara hung up the phone.

Kageyama fell back unto his bed. Did Sugawara imply what he thought he did? Kageyama shut his eyes and all he could see was Hinata's smiling face, his eyes snapped open as the feeling his chest began to rise.

None of it was right though. He couldn't like Hinata. When people would describe feelings for another person it would be that when you're around them that your heart beats out of your chest, you feel butterflies, and you wanted to kiss them.

He never felt that way when he was around Hinata, sure he liked his company and they were freak duo, but that wasn't love. Hinata was an idiot that always had a smile on his face, a typical fool. He would constantly yell when he hit the ball. Hinata would constantly beg for his tosses. If anything he annoyed him more than anything. But he also knew that if had never met Hinata his life would be completely different and without him it would be empty. Despite it all, he actually cared about him. Kageyama might have not been able to understand what he was feeling, but he knew that once he spoke to Hinata again then he would find out.

He stared at his phone remembering that they had morning practice. He grabbed his mobile phone and began to send a text.

* * *

><p>Kageyama stood outside the gym breathing in the cool air. It was extremely early, but Kageyama needed to see him before practice. He overheard the steps behind him. Kageyama took a deep breath, "For a while I thought you weren't going to come." Kageyama turned around.<p>

Tsukishima yawned. "Well you left me no choice. You said if I didn't come early that you would talk to me in front of the whole club and I think we both think that it's best that they don't hear about this. So what do you want?"

"I overreacted yesterday and I apologize."

Tsukishima was surprised. "The King is apologizing to me, a commoner. Wow."

Kageyama gritted his teeth. "Can you go five minutes without trying to piss me off?"

Tsukishima just smirked. "I know. I know. I guess this is the part where I apologize too, but I'm not going to." Kageyama glared. "Don't get me wrong, I never intended for it to go this far, but I also didn't expect you to get so jealous."

"I wouldn't have been jealous if you weren't-"

Tsukishima cut him off, "If I weren't what?" Kageyama went quiet. Tsukishima's face sobered as he continued, "In all seriousness, you shouldn't be apologizing to me, you should be apologizing to Hinata."

Kageyama cocked his head, "Huh?"

Tsukishima stared at him, "Yesterday he was really hurt from what you said."

He felt the twinge of guilt strangle his heart, "Yes I know."

"You know?" Tsukishima actually sounded surprised.

Kageyama repeated the words that he wished to never hear again, "I hate him! I really really hate that idiot Kageyama! I hate him."

"Well you are an idiot; did you hear what he said after that?" Tsukishima already knew the answer as Kageyama just stared at him with a questionable expression.

Tsukishima sighed and began to explain, "Well after you went crazy, I went after him…"

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday…<em>

Hinata just turned and ran. Tsukishima mentally sighed to himself, he couldn't just leave that idiot to go running around the school and crying. He went after him. Tsukishima thought he had lost him once Hinata sharply turned behind a building, but he was surprised to see Hinata just sitting down with his knees to his chest and he hid his face in his knees. Hinata was sobbing. Tsukishima was partly wishing that he hadn't gone after him, but he couldn't help but feel pity. Hinata was actually really hurt.

Tsukishima quietly slid down next to Hinata. He very cautiously and awkwardly started to try and comfort Hinata by patting him on the back. In mid sob, Hinata began to speak,

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. I can't s-stop crying."

Tsukishima continued to pat him on the back. "But why are you crying? Pushing isn't that much of a big deal." Tsukishima knew that Kageyama went a little over board, but why did it get to Hinata so much?

Hinata let the water works go as he just suddenly yelled, "I hate him! I really really hate that idiot Kageyama! I hate him!" He pressed his head unto Tsukishima's shoulder as he sobbed. Tsukishima was thrown off guard at the sudden outburst, but all he could think was _'I swear, if he gets any snot on my uniform…' _But despite it, he let Hinata do it. Tsukishima wrapped his arm around him and continued to pat him on the back. Hinata cried for a while before he said something that got Tsukishima's attention.

"B-B-But I d-don't. I-I s-still care about him, e-even if he d-doesn't care about me sometimes. It j-just hurts."

Tsukishima cocked his head, was Hinata trying to confide in him? Hinata did his best to restrain his sobs as he began to once again speak. "I-I try to make things b-better, but h-he just k-keeps pushing me away."

His managed to stop his tears as he continued, "You think I would give up on such a stuck up, mean, arrogant King of the court." Normally Tsukishima after hearing that would laugh as he would later mock Kageyama later, but Tsukishima just attentively listened to Hinata as he continued. "But I won't give up on him. And I know you think that he's still the lone King of the court, but he's not. Not really. He's never alone now."

"And why's that?" Tsukishima asked, his voice was calm and sincere. It was a sound that Hinata neglected to notice.

Hinata just smiled with his teary eyes toward Tsukishima, "He has me." Like it was trigger of some sort, Hinata began to cry once again and he clung to Tsukishima, who in return also put his other arm around Hinata in an attempt to comfort him. Hinata just tried to stop sobbing.

* * *

><p>"He was quiet after that. The lunch bell rang and I walked to his next class, but he was too quiet for his loud nature."<p>

Kageyama wanted to cry, Hinata really was his number one supporter.

"Trust me, you should have heard the way he was talking about you before you were hiding behind the wall to spy on us…"

Hinata's voice echoed in his head. "_You know Kageyama's tosses are amazing! He always tosses it right into my hand! When I go to hit it I go all GWAHH! And once I hit it, it's all POWW! It's incredible! His tosses are just so awesome!"_

_And his response to Hinata's rambling, "Do you ever shut up?"_

"He cares about you, more than you deserve. You at least owe it to him now to apologize and admit that you have feelings for him." Tsukishima was extremely serious.

Kageyama actually agreed with Tsukishima for once. Love, like. Whatever he felt, he knew that he needed to tell Hinata. But then Kageyama asked something that was gnawing at the back of his mind for the whole time they were talking.

"Tsukishima, do you like Hinata as well?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN! DUN! DUNNNN! Next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter peeps.**

**Like it? Comment below, let me know! ;)**


End file.
